In an internal combustion engine for an automobile where gasoline is used as fuel, a canister has been generally used as an evaporated fuel processing device in order to prevent evaporated fuel in a fuel tank from being discharged into the atmosphere.
However, in an internal combustion engine being difficult to generate negative pressure in an intake system like an internal combustion engine for an automobile using a supercharger, it is difficult to restore a canister by separating evaporated fuel adsorbed to the canister. Therefore, Patent Document 1 (JP 2007-332855 A) has disclosed an art: negative pressure is generated in an ejector by using supercharging pressure depending on a supercharger, and a purge in the canister is conducted by the negative pressure.